


New Tattoo

by Vinyl_Metalhead (SkeletonGirl89)



Category: Metallica
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No really I wrote this in three hours, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Rockfic, Pre-Slash, Tattoos, Was written in basically not time at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonGirl89/pseuds/Vinyl_Metalhead
Summary: Lars wakes up to find out that he has a tattoo, and the morning after is not a fun experience.For Ficmas 2020 on Rockfic.
Relationships: James Hetfield/Lars Ulrich, Kirk Hammett & James Hetfield
Kudos: 10





	1. Property of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Written as a gift for Augustine, as part of 2020's A Very Kinky Rockfic Ficmas Fest. The prompt was 'James Hetfield,Any/All (Metallica): Drunk boys get a hold of a tattoo gun, and at least one wakes up with an indelible surprise..'**
> 
> Set during TBA Era. The story title comes from the song New Tattoo by Saving Abel.

As Lars laid in the warm sheets of the hotel bed, he couldn’t help the strange itching and slight burning sensation on his ass. He didn’t know what happened last night. He remembers Kirk and James dragging him out to drink but after they sat down in the bar and had a few drinks, everything else was a blur. It was filled with bright lights and James’ loud booming laugh.

Lars shifted in the sheets on to his back before the pain registered in his head, did he fall on his ass last night?

He opened his eyes and looking around the room to see that he was alone. He checked the clock that was on his nightstand to see it read 12:14. They needed to be on the bus to go to the next city at 1:30.

Lars moved the sheets off of him and was quick to get up off the bed to avoid the burning sensation on his ass. He passed by the long mirror that was in the bathroom to take a piss before he saw something black and red on his ass. He quickly turned around, with his back slightly to the mirror to see something resembling a banner on his ass with the words, _Property of James Hetfield_ in between the thin lines.

Lars gulped and widened his eyes. “Fock,” He said before rubbing his face. How the hell did that end up on his ass? 

He was fucking BRANDED! Lars stood in front of the toilet trying to pee and made quick of it so he could put on his pants and hide the words that now permanently littered his ass.

James could never find out about this. He would laugh in his face and jokingly say things like, “You belong to me now.” And while Lars had harbored a bit of a crush for James over the years, he never did anything about it. He was too afraid of the impending rejection. Not that it really mattered with James' name immortalized on him.

“Lars, man you ready to go?” He heard Kirk yell from the door after hearing a loud knock.

“No, I’m not focking ready to go. Come see this shit-“He started to say but cut himself off. “Never mind. I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

Lars put on a shirt and chucked his clothes into his duffle bag before slipping on his sneakers but didn’t bother lacing them up. He could do it on the bus, so he made quick work about grabbing his things and getting out of there before seeing James in the hallway leaning against the wall with his sunglasses on most likely hungover.

“You okay man?” Kirk asked as they started to walk down the hallway together.

“Do you remember going anywhere after the bar last night?” Lars asked. They had to have gone to a tattoo parlor after the bar, he couldn’t have just magically ended up with a tattoo in the middle of the night.

“Yeah, I went to the hotel. You and James wondered off together after about too many beers.” Fuck, that meant that Lars had to talk to James. “Maybe you should ask James,” Kirk suggested.

“Ja, thanks. I’ll be sure to ask him.”

Lars stayed silent until they got to the bus before he started to bother Jason by talking about last night’s show. Jason was mid-sentence when James started to loom over the two of them.

“Move it Newkid. You’re in my seat.” James said moving to stand over Jason, waiting for him to get out of the seat. Lars just looked at him before Jason left to sit next to Kirk on the other side of the bus.

“You avoiding me, man?” James asked him before leaning his head against the back of the chair. Lars just looked at him, James was completely oblivious to what they may have gotten up to late last night.

“Did we go to a tattoo parlor last night?” Lars asked him. James widened his eyes.

“Is that why I’m out of a hundred bucks? I got some dumb tattoo,” James said. “It better not be on my ass or anything.” James kept talking for a few minutes about his nonexistent tattoo. Lars could feel the rage building up inside of him. “I mean, my ass didn’t hurt this morning but you never know…”

“You didn’t get a stupid tattoo, I did!” Lars blurted out cutting James off. James just looked at him with wide eyes.

“What did you get?” Kirk chirped in with his question. Great, now they all knew. Lars stood up from his seat and pointed at James.

“His fucking name!” Lars yelled before walking back towards the bunks.

Fuck, this was bad. No, this was a nightmare. He could hear Kirk and James talking.

“You don’t remember going to a tattoo place last night?” Kirk asked James.

“No, I remember something shaking in my hand for a while but didn’t really know what it was. Maybe it was the tattoo gun, but if it was, I don’t remember it. I was blackout drunk Kirk.” James explained a few feet away.

Shit, not only did Lars have James’ name tattooed on him, but James was also the one who put it on his skin. This was so fucked up.

“Lars, man. It can’t be that bad. It’s not like anyone is really going to pay attention-“

“I can never walk around naked again. I’m focking branded with your name.” Lars said walking straight up to James sticking his fingers into his chest.

“Why are you guys freaking out about this now?” Jason said, turning in his chair. “I mean you were all over each other last night when I was walking back to my room. James had you pressed up into a wall and everything…” Jason’s voice trailed off.

This was too much to deal with at one time. Lars just shook his head not wanting to see any one of the guys. He walked and went to sit in his bunk away from everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @[metalvinylgeek](https://metalvinylgeek.tumblr.com/)


	2. James Hetfield

James and Lars hadn’t talked much in the last few weeks unless it was related to the tour and James kind of missed him.

It was weird for James to think about the fact that Lars had his name tattooed on him but then hearing Newsted’s comment about him having Lars pressed up against a wall just screwed with his head even more.

James planned to finish his beer before going to his room.

“Man, you should talk to him,” Kirk said sitting next to him at the bar.

“And say what exactly? Sorry I tattooed my name on your ass and that I stuck my hand down your pants. Can we still be friends?” James shook his head before placing his hands down on the bar. “Not likely Hammett.”

“Jason never said that your hand was down Lars’ pants.” James let out a huff. Small favors, he thought.

James was in denial about the whole thing mostly because he didn’t remember kissing Lars and was beating himself up about it. Lars had been his best friend for so long and he didn’t want to lose that, but he also knew that when he first met Lars, he felt more than friendship for the little Dane.

He liked the way that Lars fit into his arms, he liked seeing Lars smile at him from across the room while they were working on a song. He just liked having Lars there, looking at him with that intense green gaze.

His drunk actions were his sober thoughts, and he at least had the courage to kiss Lars when he was too fucked up to care what anyone else thought.

“Doesn’t matter, he won’t even talk to me.” James pressed the bottle back up to his lips before finishing it off.

“Try talking to ‘em, you never know what could happen.” Kirk got up out of his stool. “Night, man.” Kirk patted James' shoulder before making his way out of the room.

James sat at the bar alone and had another beer before calling it a night. He made his way up to Lars’ room trying to build up his courage and hoping that the alcohol would help him.

He knocked on Lars’ door lightly. “Lars, man. We need to talk.”

“What do you want Hetfield?” He heard Lars say from a distance.

“To talk,” James rolled his eyes. “To apologize.”

James took in a shaky breath before hearing Lars open the door. James looked down a little to see Lars standing there in black boxers with his long hair over his shoulders.

“So, out with it.” Lars crossed his arms in front of his chest lowering his head a little.

“Look, I know what I did was fucked up.” He could hear Lars mumbling under his breath. “I have no idea how I ended up with that tattoo gun in my hand, but I do know how I ended up pressing you into a wall.”

Lars started up at him after that. “I was drunk, really drunk but that doesn’t mean I didn’t know what I was doing for some of the night. I don’t remember the tattoo, I don’t remember kissing you but I knew that I wanted to-“

“To what?” Lars cut him off.

“To kiss you and be sober enough to know what was going on.” James finished off.

James could tell where this was going and if Lars let him, he would have Lars pressed up against a wall soon enough.

“That’s not an apology,” Lars said, god he was such a stubborn little shit at times.

“No?” James questioned before walking closer to Lars entering his hotel room. "How about I make it up to you."

He knew that Lars was looking at him but he wasn't sure if it was his face or his lips he was staring at and he didn't want to get it wrong.

James pressed himself close to Lars before leaning down and pressing their lips together. The slow colliding of their chapped lips before James forced his lips harder into Lars'. He felt Lars quickly press his fingers into James' hair holding onto him as if he was gripping onto something out of a dream. James let his hands trail down Lars' arms before moving his arms around Lars' slender waist, pulling him into his chest.

James moved to tug at Lars' boxer which forced Lars to pull away while still in James' arms.

"No," Lars said. "Just because you don't remember doesn't mean that you can kiss me and see it."

James raised an eyebrow before pulling Lars closer.

"I'm going to see it one day."

"And that isn't going to be today," Lars said pulling away from him. "Night, _min skat_."

James watched as Lars walked away from him after hearing Lars say his Danish endearment for him.

James didn't really know what to do after that so he just stood there for a while watching Lars get back in bed and pull the sheets over himself.

"You know, if you're going to be here the whole night, might as well sleep." James looked at Lars laying in the bed.

"That an invitation?" James asked.

Lars shrugged.

James moved closer to the bed.

"Just, keep your hands off my ass," Lars said. James couldn't help the light chuckle that slipped from his lips.

James got out of his clothes before climbing into bed with Lars. He felt Lars' breathing even out in the first 10 minutes and then was quick to pull Lars in closer before tucking Lars' face into his neck.

James felt himself drifting off to sleep with the thought that he would one day know what that tattoo looked like, even if he had to spend the rest of his life in Lars' bed to find out.


End file.
